


Flesh

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Choking, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Hair-pulling, M/M, Painplay, Power Play, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Violence, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix likes to push Locus' buttons so Locus pushes a few back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawlix (lolex)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flawlix+%28lolex%29).



> Many thanks to Flawlix for introducing me to Simon Curtis' "Flesh".

Locus pulled Felix into their bunk of the Tartarus by his neck. He had expected this behavior out of any of the recruits, but for Felix to act this way was just a precursor to what the both of them really wanted. The two of them had played with power before. Felix’s carelessness just heightened that.

“What were you thinking there? You could have gotten us both killed with your carelessness and now we have more of a mess to clean up when it comes to taking out those pathetic excuses for cannon fodder. What do you have to say for yourself?” Locus grumbled as he shoved him back, closing the door behind him.

“Fuck you! You’re just as responsible as I am. You’re the one that froze so I don’t understand why you’re coming after me here and not owning up to your own bullshit.” Felix bounced back from being shoved, getting up in Locus’ face and refusing to back down. He threw off his helmet, staring Locus down. “You going to hide behind your helmet or are you going to come out and fucking face me for once, you overgrown cicada?” Felix spat onto Locus’ visor and the helmet came off. Felix grinned. “How’s that for some fucking forepl---” Felix didn’t get a chance to finish before Locus’ lips were on him, biting, kissing, nipping and pulling him in. Locus fingers dug into his suit, pressing at a bruising pressure.

Anyone who didn’t know them would think that the two of them were going to kill each other. The tight grip that held a little harder than needed. The hands twisted behind backs. The use of rope from time to time that bit into skin, leaving burns and cutting in. Felix still begged for it each time, often leaving Locus panting just trying to keep up with him until he pushed the right button, Felix’s nails usually digging into his skin and leaving scratches deep enough to well up with blood. Tonight started different. Teeth against teeth, against skin, tugging, nipping, biting. The two of them didn’t slow down if they didn’t have to. Locus wrapped his hand around Felix’s throat, squeezing lightly.

“You’re lucky that you got to me when you did. You know better than to sneak up on me. Last time, I threw you into the wall,” Locus growled into his ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth to draw a gasped moan from Felix.

“You still fucked me despite the concussion. I don’t see why this would have been different.” Felix clung to the clasps and seals on his armor, dropping the codpiece out of the way before anything progressed any further. “God, I’m so fucking hard right now. I need you to fuck me.”

“I’m going to gag you if you keep that up,” Locus threatened, not releasing Felix’s throat but leaning in to kiss him roughly, catching his lips and tongue with his teeth and biting Felix to make him hiss and grin as his knees buckled. “You always like it when I do that.”

“F-f-fuck yes,” Felix managed, one hand now holding Locus’ wrist and the other still pushing at the clasps, getting most of the armor on his arms and chest loose enough to throw off. “Locus please?” Locus tightened his grip on Felix’s neck.

“Please what? I need more than a plea.” He pressed his thumb against the pulse point, feeling Felix’s heart beat a little faster and the sensation shot straight to his groin. Locus would have figured he was afraid, but he knew better. Felix was just as turned on as he was and he was trying to hide it. He may be asking for it, but he was begging for it in his head. Locus didn’t let his thoughts betray him, raising his eyebrow at how much Felix was goading him into more. The fear excited him more than a little despite who it was. Locus let him go, pushing on his shoulders and helping him out of his chest piece. “You know what to do.”

Felix nodded quickly as he kneeled before him, pushing the clasps around Locus’ codpiece. He kissed the metal of Locus’ armor before pushing it to the side, looking for the seals that would release the zipper exposure for his body suit. Felix grinned at how hard Locus was already, pumping his shaft in his hand before taking him into his mouth and swallowing him down. Locus hissed and gripped at Felix’s hair, tightening his fingers around the mohawk.

“It’s amazing what that mouth can do when you use it for something besides letting out hot air.” Locus chuckled when Felix glared up at him, still pressing his tongue to the underside of his shaft. Locus started to fuck his mouth, thrusting into him. He guided Felix over his shaft, yanking on his hair when he didn’t swallow him enough. “Come on.” Locus tugged on his hair again, making tears prick at Felix’s eyes. Felix held his hands against either side of Locus’ hips, swallowing around Locus’ shaft. His lungs burned for air and he could feel himself getting a little sick at holding it for so long, but Locus pulled away, slipping back into his mouth. Felix made sure to graze his teeth along the cock in his mouth, grinning around his shaft when he heard the hiss.

“No.” Locus kept thrusting into his mouth a few more times, pulling off of Felix’s face and letting him slump back against the wall behind him. Thick streams of saliva connected Locus’ cock to Felix’s mouth for a moment, Felix panting out his approval at getting Locus going enough to gag him just a little.

“You liked that,” Felix panted out, getting back up on his knees to clean off the shaft of the saliva and precum, wiping his mouth haphazardly. Locus rolled his eyes, tugging hard at his hair for Felix to get up. “Hey!”

“Strip.” Locus stared intensely when Felix jumped, pulling off his body suit. Felix turned around, bending over to rub his ass against Locus’ cock, unclasping his boots and shedding the last of the armor and body suit. Locus ran his hands up Felix’s thighs, his gloved fingers digging into his skin as Felix bared himself. “Much better.” Locus looked up, seeing the hook in their bedroom that they had installed. He turned around, grabbing a length of nylon rope. He started to carefully wind it around Felix’s wrists, holding them tightly and then created a loop to hang from the hook far above Felix’s head.

"Locus, tighter. Tie my hands tighter. You know I like it when my wrists bleed," Felix hissed, throwing his head back into the bed as the rope cut in, making him rut up into the air. The rope covered the faint scars of previous times and Locus tightened the rope tighter, making it bite into his skin. "Fuck yesss, fuck me Locus. Fuck meee."

“Here I thought I was the one in control here.” Locus clasped his hand over Felix’s mouth, silencing him. Felix’s pulse jumped and his shaft followed suit, showing how much Locus being forceful was affecting him. He could do this. He could. He bit his lip, nodding slightly and listening to Locus’ directive. “Quiet. I only want to hear you moan.”

“You’re no fun when you don’t let me beg.” Felix pouted, his lip sticking out further than usual from how much Locus had bitten them. He balanced on the tips of his toes and Locus took his cock in his hand, leaning in to bite at Felix’s neck while stroking him roughly. Felix rutted up into Locus’ hand, strangled moans escaping him when Locus bit him possessively, sucking the flesh between his teeth and biting down harder. Felix’s cock jumped in his hand at the action, and Locus swiped his thumb over the precum that had beaded at the tip, paying no attention to how much rougher this was on Felix’s sensitive skin with his hand still in the glove. Felix thrusted back up into his hand, pulling himself up with his arms when Locus released him and pulling him closer by wrapping his legs around Locus waist. He could feel his cock pressing against his ass just from the angle, but he wasn’t in the mood to take him dry, not tonight.

“Lube up, asshole,” Felix spat out, rubbing himself against Locus, wanting to feel him buried deep inside him, claiming him. “I want you to fuck me an hour ago.” Locus rolled his eyes at him, pushing Felix away, putting him back to standing on his tip toes again. Felix eyed him hungrily. Locus took his time finding something to slick himself with.

“Hmmm, how long can you hold out? Should I make you use your own devices for this, or should I look a little harder?” Locus looking around was drawing little moans from Felix. He kept flexing his hands on the rope, red marks having long since started forming on his wrists from the material. Locus bent down, looking under the bed. He grinned when he looked back to the sight before him.

“Locus please. Find something and fuck me. Please. I want you to fuck me. Don’t make me wait. Not this time. I want you inside me.” The pleading look in Felix’s eyes was enough for Locus to quit playing his game for a moment.

“You want me to find something right now?”

Felix nodded, cocking his head to the side when Locus kneeled in front of him.

“I think I can find something right now.” Locus kneeled in front of Felix, taking his cock into his mouth, achingly hard at this point from being so worked up by wanting to be filled.

“This isn’t what I meant when I said fuc--aaah!” Felix yelped at the teeth grazing his shaft as Locus sucked him quick, bobbing his head and pinning Felix’s hips to the wall. Locus glared up at him when he tried to talk more, pressing his teeth into Felix’s shaft in warning. Locus slowly dragged his teeth over the length of Felix’s shaft, watching him as each inch of him scraped against his teeth. Locus soon pressed his tongue against him, swallowing him down, and ensuring that Felix wouldn’t be able to keep up this pace much longer. Felix kept himself to choked whimpers and whines until he spilled into Locus’ mouth, panting as he desperately tried to hold himself up. Pulling away with a full mouth, Locus gripped Felix’s hips and spun him around.

“What in the hell are you----ohhhh,” Felix moaned out as that slippery tongue pressed into him. Locus took his time pushing his tongue in repeatedly, fucking the now slick entrance. Felix gasped when he felt a warmth and Locus pulled away, wiping his lips and standing up. He had swallowed down the last of the semen. Locus wordlessly slid up behind Felix, reaching up over his head to grab the looped rope, pressing his straining erection against the curve of his ass. He yanked the rope back, pulling at Felix’s arms painfully, earning him a yelp. Locus grinned when it also made Felix’s cock bob at the pain. Locus guided Felix over to their bed, shoving him to kneel on the bed and pressing his face into the mattress.

“Do you even know what you want?” Locus asked, spitting some leftover semen onto his gloved hand and roughly covering his shaft with the slickness. Felix shook his head against the mattress, biting at the sheets when two gloved fingers pressed into him, spreading the makeshift lube inside him to slick him. Locus pulled his fingers out just as quickly, only pumping them inside Felix a few times before slapping Felix’s ass with the same hand. Felix yelped in surprise, breath hitching. Locus enjoyed the reaction, swatting his ass until it was red. Felix didn’t remember this from previous times and even as the tears stung at his eyes, he didn’t ask Locus to stop, the pain on his backside intoxicating. “It’s always entertaining seeing you like this. Just a mound of flesh for me to mold as I see fit. Tonight. This is you in rare form.” Felix hid his face again, looking away from the side where Locus had leaned forward to look for his reaction.

Locus took his time, swiping the head of his shaft over Felix’s slick entrance, teasing him and making him quiver. Locus leaned down again, pressing his weight onto Felix and his hand settled on the back of his neck, pushing him into the mattress. Locus’ teeth grazed Felix’s shoulder, biting into him. He pressed his erection, trapped between the two of them against the cleft of his ass, rubbing against him and snorting softly at the panted gasps coming out of his partner.

Locus didn’t wait any longer, biting Felix’s shoulder again and standing behind him, pressing himself into the slick entrance of his partner after releasing his neck. Felix’s breath hitched as he was filled, eyes rolling back a little when Locus didn’t wait for him to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in again. Locus gripped his hips tight, pulling that wet heat over his shaft at a near bruising pace, lips curling into a grin when Felix’s pants turned into moans and slowly escalated to loud enough to wake anyone who was sleeping. Locus pressed his tongue up into his teeth as he held tight to his hips, each thrust shaking the bed. Felix couldn’t close his mouth anymore, starting to drool on the sheets under his face, a steady stream of pleasured moans escaping his bitten lips. Locus thrust into him deep, leaning forward and grasped Felix’s hair, pulling him up by it. Locus pulled Felix up enough that he could whisper in his ear.

“You’re mine now,” he growled, letting Felix collapse onto the mattress again, dragging his gloved fingertips against his back, his moans tinged with pain that only made Felix’s cock weep. Locus admired the red lines that welled up on Felix’s back and he rubbed his fingers against them, eliciting more pained noises and tightened muscles from Felix. Felix whimpered. “That’s what I thought.” Locus pulled out of him, and Felix cried out. Felix barely registered that Locus had quickly flipped him onto his back, quickly pushing back into him once Locus had tied the rope still tightly wound around his wrists to the frame of the bed. Felix was completely exposed, and it just made him twitch with anticipation. Locus slinging Felix’s legs up against his chest so his ankles rested on his shoulders as he pounded into him did nothing but push him closer to making a mess all over himself and the bed. Felix had been able to hold out for now, whimpering and moaning with how right it felt to be this thoroughly fucked until Locus changed his angle, pressing hard into the bundle of nerves that Felix forgot existed. Locus pressed his hips flush against Felix’s, stretching his opening. Locus pressed in deep and ground his shaft in hard, delighting in Felix’s pained moans at how much he was being stretched. Felix was at a loss as soon as that grin graced Locus’ face, his hand wrapping around Felix’s shaft to drain him dry. Felix hissed softly when the gloves chafed his skin, still rutting up into his hand to push himself closer to release. Felix felt the tightness in his belly as he came on his stomach, urged on from the bruising speed of the thrusts that abused his prostate. He looked up at Locus pleadingly when he didn’t slow down, following his own orgasm, leaving him wet and sticky.

“Shame you’re done already. I’m not.” Locus rocked into him hard, leaning down over the bed to press the cold metal of his armor against Felix’s bared skin. He kept thrusting into him, pushing himself closer, but staving off to watch how badly Felix was holding off begging him to stop. After a few more minutes, Locus got his wish.

“Locus, please, hurry up, I can--oh fuck, take much more.” Locus bit down on Felix’s neck, leaving behind a dark purple mark outlined with teeth marks. Locus left another, ignoring the cries for him to finish up as he kept fucking him.

“You want me to stop?” Locus asked, biting down on the front of his neck. He could feel how much his heartbeat had picked up since his came, the small panted cries making him forget it was Felix wrapped tight and hot around his shaft. Felix shook his head quickly, shuddering around Locus again as he came, dry this time from having come twice before now. He was overstimulated and squeezing around him when Locus shifted angles and released into him. Locus slowed his thrusts, ensuring that every drop made it into Felix. “I didn’t think you did.”

Locus pulled out of Felix, standing up and making the bed dip where he leaned against it to release the rope that bound Felix’s hands. Locus yanked him forward, pressing his face against his cock. Felix instinctively knew what to do, drawing Locus’ cum covered shaft into his mouth and cleaning it off with his tongue. Locus threw his head back with a hiss, groaning.

“The only good thing you do with your mouth.” Locus took his time unwinding the bonds around Felix’s hands, massaging his wrists from where they were red and had started to bruise. “Not enough to bleed this time,” Locus remarked, turning to grab a towel to clean up Felix.

Felix slumped against Locus as he was cleaned off, towel moving over his stomach to clean off the stickiness before moving between his legs. Locus grabbed a pack of ice to put on the bites on his neck and Felix shook his head.

“Leave those ones. No one will ask and I’ll know they’re from you.” Felix grinned and Locus leaned down to kiss him, softer this time than before.

“You mean no one knows that I own you? Pity.” Locus snorted when Felix playfully tapped his face with his hand, leaning down to scoop him off the bed and carry him to the chair in order to change the sheets and prevent them both from sleeping in a puddle of drool.

“Nope, no one knows, aside from anyone who hears, that you fuck me hard enough to make me forget my name.” Locus helped Felix back up, letting him shuffle over to their shared bed once he had changed the sheets. Locus took his time taking off his armor, soon slipping into bed for the night with Felix and pulling him close. Felix leaned over and kissed Locus’ neck in return.

“Figures.”


End file.
